prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC02/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC02-Classmates talking about Precure.png|Hana and Saaya's classmates are talking about Pretty Cure HuPC02-Junna Aki think Precure is dreamy.png|Junna & Aki think Pretty Cure is dreamy HuPC02-Hana almost let out that she's Cure Yell.png|Hana almost let out that she's Cure Yell HuPC02-Harry reminds Hana that being mysterious is cool.png|Harry reminds Hana that being mysterious is cool HuPC02-Hinase talking to Saaya.png|Hinase talking to Saaya HuPC02-Hana says Saaya is really kind.png|Hana says Saaya is really kind HuPC02-Junna Aki are fans of Saaya too.png|Junna & Aki are fans of Saaya too HuPC02-Hana tells Saaya she really is cute.png|Hana tells Saaya she really is cute HuPC02-Hana amazed by Beauty Harry.png|Hana is amazed by the appearance of Harry & Hugtan's new home HuPC02-Beauty Harry appears.png|Harry & Hugtan's new home HuPC02-Harry as ikemen.png|Harry shows Hana his human form HuPC02-Hana is tired of the surprises.png|Hana is tired of the surprises HuPC02-Harry watches Hana change Hugtan's diaper.png|Harry watches Hana change Hugtan's diaper HuPC02-Harry explains what happen to their world.png|Harry explains what happened to their world HuPC02-Harry angrily tells Hana there'll be no more birthdays.png|Harry angrily tells Hana that "no future" means there'll be no more birthdays or holidays HuPC02-There are 3 more PreHearts.png|There are three more PreHearts HuPC02-Hana interrupts Saaya's writing.png|Hana interrupts Saaya's writing HuPC02-Saaya's draft for the class newspaper.png|Saaya's draft for the class newspaper HuPC02-Hana thinks writing about Precure is a good idea.png|Hana thinks writing about Pretty Cure is a good idea HuPC02-Saaya using her laptop.png|Saaya using her laptop HuPC02-Hana looks just like a mountain bluebird.png|Hana looks just like a mountain bluebird HuPC02-Saaya says she likes to look up stuff online.png|Saaya says she likes to look up stuff online HuPC02-Hana wants to draw the Precure pictures.png|Hana wants to draw the Pretty Cure pictures HuPC02-Hana's picture of Cure Yell.png|Hana's picture of Cure Yell HuPC02-Saaya Hana working on newspaper.png|Saaya & Hana working on newspaper HuPC02-Charaleet questioned by Risutoru.png|Charaleet is questioned by Listol HuPC02-Hana Hugtan Harry sleeping.png|Hana, Hugtan and Harry sleeping HuPC02-Hana's dream-Oshimaida.png|Hana's dream: Oshimaida appear in Hugtan's world HuPC02-Hana's dream-Panic 1.png|Hana's dream: Panic caused by the Criasu Company HuPC02-Hana's dream-Panic 2.png|Hana's dream: Panic caused by the Criasu Company HuPC02-Hana's dream-Precure shadows.png|Hana's dream: Shadows of the Cures talking about letting one of them escape HuPC02-Hugtan crying again.png|Hugtan is crying again HuPC02-Hana Hugtan notice Saaya.png|Hana and Hugtan notice Saaya HuPC02-Saaya came to Beauty Harry.png|Saaya came to Harry & Hugtan's home HuPC02-Saaya holding Hugtan for the first time.png|Saaya holding Hugtan for the first time HuPC02-Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana.png|Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana HuPC02-Saaya heard Harry.png|Saaya heard someone talk HuPC02-Harry left Hugtan's bottle and milk for Saaya.png|Harry left Hugtan's bottle and milk for Saaya HuPC02-Saaya knows how to find out how to make milk.png|Saaya knows how to find out how to make milk HuPC02-Harry impressed with Saaya 2.png|Harry is impressed with Saaya HuPC02-Uchifuji talking to Saaya.png|Uchifuji-sensei talking to Saaya (flashback) HuPC02-Hana's transfer form.png|Hana's school transfer form (flashback) HuPC02-Saaya time stopped.png|Time stopped for everyone but Saaya (flashback) HuPC02-Saaya milk ready.png|Saaya made milk for Hugtan HuPC02-Homare reading the class newspaper.png|Homare reading the class newspaper HuPC02-Homare thinks the newspaper looks good.png|Homare thinks the newspaper looks good HuPC02-Saaya feeding Hugtan.png|Saaya feeding Hugtan HuPC02-Hana says Saaya does have courage.png|Hana says Saaya does have courage HuPC02-Hana cheering for Saaya.png|Hana cheering for Saaya HuPC02-Saaya burping Hugtan.png|Saaya burping Hugtan HuPC02-Harry impressed by Saaya 4.png|Harry thinks Saaya is perfect HuPC02-Hana about to ask Saaya about Precure.png|Hana is about to ask Saaya about Pretty Cure HuPC02-Charaleet appears.png|Charaleet appears HuPC02-Truck drivers arguing.png|Two truck drivers are arguing HuPC02-Truck driver victims.png|The truck drivers become Charaleet's victims Oshimaida ep 2.jpg|This episode's Oshimaida HuPC02-Hana Saaya surprised by Oshimaida.png|Hana & Saaya are surprised by the Oshimaida outside HuPC02-Hugtan upset by the Oshimaida.png|Hugtan is upset by the Oshimaida HuPC02-Saaya hears Harry speak.png|Saaya is surprised to hear Harry speak HuPC02-Saaya warns Hana.png|Saaya tells Hana that it's dangerous HuPC02-Hana says she's a Precure.png|Hana says she's a Pretty Cure HuPC02-Yell jumping over houses.png|Yell jumps over some houses to the Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell vs. Oshimaida.png|Yell vs. the Oshimaida HuPC02-Saaya amazed by Yell.png|Saaya is amazed by Yell HuPC02-Yell missed the Oshimaida.png|Yell missed the Oshimaida HuPC02-Oshimaida using its crane arms.png|The Oshimaida uses its crane arms to get out of Yell's reach HuPC02-Yell about to be hit by the Oshimaida.png|Yell is about to be hit by the Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell will protect the future.png|Yell will protect the future HuPC02-Saaya Hugtan reaction.png|The Tomorrow Powerer reacts to Saaya's feelings HuPC02-Yell tries to kick the Oshimaida.png|Yell tries to kick the Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell stumbles.png|Yell stumbles HuPC-Cure Ange transformation pose.png|Cure Ange's transformation pose HuPC02-Hugtan Harry see Ange transformed.png|Hugtan and Harry see Cure Ange for the first time HuPC02-Ange sees her transformation.png|Ange sees that she transformed HuPC02-Yell thanks Ange.png|Yell thanks Ange for helping her HuPC02-Charaleet and Oshimaida.png|Charaleet and his Oshimaida HuPC02-Ange uses Heart Feather shield again.png|Ange uses her Heart Feather! shield again HuPC02-Yell lifting a steel beam.png|Yell picks up a steel beam HuPC02-Oshimaida toppled.png|The Oshimaida is toppled HuPC02-Oshimaida hit with Heart For You.png|The Oshimaida is hit with Heart For You! HuPC02-Charaleet defeated again.png|Charaleet was defeated again HuPC02-Truck drivers apoligize.png|The truck drivers apologize to each other HuPC02-Harry relieved to have a second Cure.png|Harry is relieved to have a second Cure HuPC02-Yell Ange smiling together.png|Yell & Ange smiling together HuPC02-End card.png|End card Wallpapers wall_hug_02_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC02.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes